1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wavelength-selective optical routers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
All-optical routers do not convert an input optical signal into an intermediate electrical signal prior to transmitting an output optical signal. By avoiding conversions between light and electrical signals, all-optical routers are typically able to perform routing more rapidly than non all-optical routers. All-optical routers are also typically simpler devices than non all-optical routers because of the absence of conversions between optical and electrical signals. Higher speed and lower complexity has made conventional all-optical routers widely preferred over non all-optical routers.
Though all-optical routers have desirable operating speeds, fabricating such devices is often complex and expensive. For example, many all-optical routers use arrayed waveguides. Fabricating suitable arrayed waveguides usually requires high precision methods and expensive masks. For that reason, all-optical routers are often costly. It is desirable to have optical routers that route at high speeds, but do not require costly and complex fabrication processes.